highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Issei Hyoudou
I should point out that Issei's missing a few powers. First, the Mini Dragon Missiles he used to fight the Chaos Brigade Sacred Gear wielders. They were very weak so as not to kill humans. Second, is the Longinus Smasher, which he at present seems to be only able to access in Juggernaut Mode or with the help of Great Red. Third, he can now manipulate his Dragon Shot so as to bend it and change targets after it's already been fired. Which was inspired by Sirzechs' use of his Power of Destruction. DBard 19:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) When Issei stored that holy sword in his Boosted Gear, speculation started to arise of just how many abilities it truly had. Mnzombie 02:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought that was when he entered Juggernaut Drive No, he has the sword Ascalon stored in Boosted Gear, and can pull it out at any time. In Juggernaut Drive, he can generate blades or Dragon arms from the crystals, as well as freeze opponents with a glare, like Forbidden Balor View. And that's just what he showed. I wonder if he can use any of those other abilities in CCQ. DBard 06:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Issei in Volume 12 is in essence a Small True Dragon because he is composed of Great Red's flesh and his potential power is rumored to be great but as of now it is hidden and Issei will have to bring those talents and abilities out. True. However, what we're talking about happened 'prior' to him becoming a small True Dragon. DBard 19:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah about the attracting people thing, you guys do realize that the author mentioned that Dragon naturally attracts people whether friends or enemies to them. B214 11:56, October 3, 2012 Ok i think many of you are confused but only Bilingual was banned in Rating Games not Dress Break. thank you for your hard work in the game. You did well. But, please don’t embarrass me so much, okay? Since your sexual desire really is too excessive.” Buchou smiled bitterly. Aaaah, I embarrassed her. “S-Sorry…My new techniques and power-ups tend to be related to my worldly desires…” “That technique is sealed when in games.” Quote from Volume 5 Winner. Dividing Gear Shouldn't Ise have Dividing Gear he created from Valis Divine Dividing added to the "Equipment" section? If I remember correctly, lately Ise wonders if he could control DG and evolve it into sub-spieces Balance Breaker or if he could use it simulteonusly with his Boosted Gear. Actually he can't use it so freely since the Dividing Gear is the polar opposite of the Boosted Gear so using it too much will effect the power of the Boosted Gear to malfunction or even cease function itself. "The current you are an reincarnated Devil who reincarnated from a humanoid Dragon. " - Azazel in Volume 14 So I think that the profile need small update in "'Race" -> "'Former Human" and "Former humanoid Dragon" (as of Vol. 12) Valhieru (talk) 16:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC)